defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Hammers
!!! GUILD HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE ARGENT DAWN SERVER (EU) !!! It had been done. For the first time, since times immemorial, were the Wildhammer, Bronzebeard and Dark Iron together. Now, they were not merely the kingdom of K'haz Modan, no. They were more than that henceforth. Under the same Kingdom, perhaps, but now a bastion of unity for Dwarven kind! They were too, the Kingdom of the Three Hammers. In the new Kingdom, from the Miner to the Blacksmith, from the Soldier to the Marshall and from the Commoner to the Senator, all worked diligently to keep the glorious Mountain Kingdom alive. Though the recent happenings have shaken the foundations of the world, the great city of Ironforge has nev'er thrived as much. Though the disappearance of the beloved King Magni still weights heavily upon the hearts of the people, his memory is very much alive within those very same hearts and the future seems to bring fort'h to the Kingdom prosperous times. You are one of these Dwarves. One of the many Bronzebeards who have worked hard to estabilish their kingdom within the Alliance? Or perhaps you are from the Wildhammer of the North, whose understanding of the primal ways of the forests and whose empathic links towards the Gryphon 'beasts have made them invaluable to the city’s defense and commerce? Or perhaps you are one of the grim Dark Iron, whose recent arrival to the city is subject of speculation and curiosity amidst your peers. Whose clan has for long secluded itself within the bowels of the earth practicing ancient rites known only to a few? Be whatever you may, know this. You are a citizen of the Mountain Kingdom, of this testament to Dwarven resilience. And it is your duty to protect it. It is your duty to uphold its glor'y. It is your duty to join us, to work hard for your people, as they work hard for you. Come then! For Khaz Modan! '' '' About us What are we? Previously known as''' Dwarven Rifle Squad, one of the biggest and most sucessefull Roleplaying guilds on Defias Brotherhood server, The Three Hammers is a Dwarf only Roleplaying guild. The Three Hammers is the representation of the Clan Union (Bronzebeard, Dark Iron and Wildhammer) that was made soon after The Shattering and soughs to bring prosperity to the Dwarven race. With the new agreement amongst the officers, we've decided to go back to military based guild only, so we have only military focused events and if you're charchater is not devoloped in military ways, you can still apply for Arcane Library, Temple or Senate. '''What can we offer? Several different factions, organizations and orders that you might find on the Dwarven culture. Ranging from Ironforge Guards to the Gryphon Riders of Aerie Peak, passing by the Bronzebeard Mountaineer Regiment and the mighty Ironforge Senate: This “organizations” have specific and detailed Lore including ranks and paths that will certainly provide the flavor you seek when developing your Dwarf charchater. We also possess strong and longtime relations with other Roleplaying guilds (both Alliance and Horde) so you can expect lot of interaction with others. (Specially when it comes to bash some Orcish brains out!). As we have an old tradition in war, World PvP will still be a strong aspect of The Three Hammers. What do you need to join? A beard at least 10 inches long. (In order to have 10 inches long beard, you have to be level 25) How to join us? We have Application recruitment, so you'll have to visit our website and apply there. Organizations and Ranks Adventurer-> This is the first rank that you receive when you join The Three Hammers. You don't belong to any organization within the clan's union so at the eyes of the Council you're just a civilian looking for an oppurtunity to become something. Goroth-> Dwarvish word for Strong Fighter. People will start calling you a Goroth when you're often seen wielding an axe or a mace and your combat style relies more on brutality and strenght.' Ironforge Guards' or Gryphon Riders are fine examples of what people nickname as Goroths. This is not an "official" title, but more like a slang name. Devotee-> Member of the Temple of Ironforge or Arcane Library. You will get this rank as soon as you start your training within the Temple or''' Arcane Library. If you choose Temple, you shall then pick a Titan to follow. 'Official-'> A senator, ambassador, magistrate, judge, or any other administrative function within the Clan Union. Special agents like SIA High-Ranked members are to be considered Officials as well. Explorer-> Explorer's league faction has been removed as a rank, but members can still roleplay as Explorers but they will have to join an Explorer organization within the '''Mountaineers. Mountaineer-> Member of the Mountaineer Regiment. You will get this rank as soon as you're considered a Mountaineer-Apprentice. Council-> Is a union of Officers and Guild Master, that are responsibile for guild leadership. It is an OOC rank that doesn't reflect his IC role within the Clan Union, although most part of them will take on leading functions. How to get ranked? In order to get a rank you shall look forward to join one of the Organizations The Three Hammers has to offer. Dwarven Rifle Squad The''' Dwarven Rifle Squad''' was a dwarf only Rp-PvP guild created on the 11th of October 2005, a mere month or so after 'Defias Brotherhood' went up. It was created by Officer''' Sathberg''' and Master Tinukedaya and the guild grew into a small fighting force that fought with the other guilds like the 'Second Gurubashi Empire' or the 'Orcs of the Red Blade', During Sathberg and Tinukedayas time the Rifle Squad gained the respect from the entire realm and has always been a bastion of hope for the roleplay on the Defias Brotherhood Realm. With years, Squad grew stronger and stronger so it was able to stand and fight other Horde guilds withouth assistance, which contributed a lot to RP-WPvP stage. The Role of Dwarven Rifle Squad was to protect all Dwarfs, form the Dwarven District in Stormwind to the Wildhammer Stronghold in outland and all the way to the Hinterlands. During Gilroy's lead the guild has been renamed into The Three Hammers, a guild for every Dwarf. '' '' Reason for the changing was following:'' With the continuing growing of the guild we found the original concept too restrictive for such a wide range of different characters. Instead of sticking with the old “small regiment of riflemen” we now aim for something bigger '' and more detailed. poster2tf.jpg|One of the Squad's recruitment agendas poster7c.jpg|One of the Squad's recruitment agendas TTH recruitment poster.JPG|The Three Hammers recruitment poster WoWScrnShot_041212_214424.jpg|Dwarves of The Three Hammers The Dwarven Senate The Ironforge Senate is a community organisation on Defias Brotherhood. It serves as a IC political arena for the Ironforge and Khaz'Modan community. All members of the Senate are dwarves and it primarily serves dwarven interests IC, OOC we exist to improve and bring dynamics to the roleplaying community. We're an community organization much like the Stormwind Council, representing some form of IC government to help build a interesting and fun community in Ironforge. Anyone is welcome to participate in Senate RP, both as people coming before the senate with issues to be discussed with the senate and also as people living or visiting in Ironforge. The Senate is held by the Chancellor Cyrik Blackforge. Overview: Ruling a nation as vast as the Dwarven Kingdom is no easy task, specially with three different leaders with such divergent ideas. This is the reason the Senate exists, it is to serve the Council and aid it in governing the great mountain kingdom and the clans sworn to it. A gathering of dwarves that handles the administration, organisation and structure of the kingdom and then present their suggestions for the Council itself for it to consider. The senators themselves are chosen by the Senate itself based on merits and overall impression. An applicant are to present themselves before the Senate with the credentials. Should the Senate find the individual suited for the job they will take a vote and with a majority vote the applicant will be accepted as a senator. All senators are also duty bound to answer and bow to no soul but the sovereigns of Khaz Modan. Therefore no senator are allowed to bow before anyone else as a symbolic act. The only exception to this rule is when bending their knees and heads to the glory and might of the Titans. Contact The senate meets every Thursday at 20:00 (server time) in the Hall of Explorers in Ironforge, except during specific circumstances such as holidays and the summer. There are two ways to contact the Senate. IC: Contact the High Chancellor or come to the senate meetings OOC: Contact any Officer from TTH. Becoming a Senator: All the applicants should contact the Senate, and after a voting that will decide if the person in question is a worthy candidate, the applicants will go through a Trial of at least three weeks before becoming official Senators of Ironforge. You don't need to be a Member of The Three Hammers in order to be a Senator. For more information, look at the Ironforge Senate. Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Dwarven Rifle Squad Category:The Three Hammers Category:Military Orders Category:Dwarves Category:Alliance